In the Fields of Eldin
by Justice Snake
Summary: A short one-shot. My first Zelda-related fic. Based on a dream I had. Enjoy!


Author's Note: _This little one-shot was inspired by a daydream that I once had of this very situation. The daydream itself was most likely attributed to a piece of artwork by a person named, "__**Dogear**__" (I believe) that I had the pleasure of viewing one day. I never thought I would ever become a Zelda fan, but Twilight Princess has mostly changed that. I think Midna is a wonderful character deserving of at least an honourable mention in any future Zelda games. She deserves at least that! Ergo, this is my little contribution to everybody's favourite Little Imp. My support goes to the Midna fans out there. _

_Please enjoy and review as you see fit. I didn't put my fullest of efforts into it, so feel free to tear it apart and show me the raw deal. _

Disclaimer: _I know the deal. I don't own, so I cannot make money. I don't need your charity, Nintendo! _

My blade fell and the foul beast along with it. In its fading growls and garbled bestial curses, the threat was ended. The steel finish of the Evil's Bane was awash in dark blood that ran lucidly along the fine tang of the blade. The next instant, as the vital fluid dripped aimlessly ground-ward, the motionless mutilated mass that once was a Bublin rider, vanished into an expanding cloud of swirling violet smoke. Its blood likewise, evaporated from existence.

The sun shone brightly in Eldin. High noon was marked by the sparkling ponds that dotted the region before the grassland surrendered itself to the stone masonry of the Grand Bridge to the North. These plains, once infested with the hog-raiders, now lay still as the last of the unguided steed swine bustled off in the distance, free of their masters' reigns.

My blade then became a heavy burden in my hands. Nearly every muscle in my torso screamed in protest to any actions I performed. _That is_, thought I, _the last time I _ever _take on those things on foot. _With a strain, I aptly swung the Blade of Time and twisted its trajectory to heave it into the air and down safely into its scabbard. I heaved a sigh as I peeled sweat-soaked rim of my tall cap away from my wetted forehead. Words could not describe the sense of relief. I signed once more as I loosened the strap that secured my armament to my back. With a loud _clang,_ the sheathed Master and its broad faced counterpart found rest in the Eldin grass. I fell back and let the wind blow through my locks in an effort to dry them. The smell of the nearby pond was sweet in my nostrils.

Peace: Save for the bright, unnatural glow of distant Hyrule Castle and her cursed Twilit casing. Suddenly, the inner peace was felled by the duty to restore it en masse.

The task itself felt too great. I cringed in disgust as I wished not to think of it for five minutes at the very least! I turned my head to one side to take an absent minded glance at the tools of destruction that lay at my side, free of my back.

Instead I saw not cold steel, but a warm coexistence of pale skin and the twisted black swirl of revealing dress formed perfectly around it. A petit visage adorned the curvy coexistence of black and white with a miniscule nose and long pointed ears, not unlike my own. Symbols that glowed a vivid pale blue garnished the segments of black that traced around the figure's body.

Midna was sitting next to me in the middle of Eldin.

The fire-crested entity that was her pony-tailed hair waved listlessly in the same winds that dried my own. Thankfully, the most intimidating feature to adorn this rather feminine, yet otherwise non-threatening little imp remained hidden behind those black lids and the fractured Shadows. The eyes were veiled: One, of course, by her closed lid and the other, covered by the ornate stone helm that was but a fragment of a powerful ancient vessel that held a Dark Magic. My fortune would not stand, as that lid not covered by the Fuse rose and the golden crested around vivid auburn shone through, though not in my direction. Midna's only visible eye focused instead on the same unnatural landmark that I myself had turned from. She sighed and closed her eye briefly once more before her mouth began to form, "I don't recall authorizing a repose."

I opened my own mouth as a result of shock and rising anger, ready to return fire with a quick counter - when that eye and its gaze fell fully onto me. I was not spared from that glow, but remained vigilant and angry. This was especially so after vanquishing and entire patrol of hog raiders…on foot no less!

Yes, those were my thoughts, but that large sparkling eye, all consuming, had rendered my thoughts useless. This made me wonder as to the potency that both eyes would have on me….

My speculation was ended by another comment ushered forth by my bright-eyed companion, "It's unlike you to surrender defiance, Justin."

_ Was she serious? Defiance? Defiance is a war-torn muscle structure being assailed by lactic acid build up._ Alas, I said, "To you, Midna? Never." My sarcasm was duly met not with a glare of scandal, but pure silence. I broke myself from her alluring stare to look up to the passing cloud-marked heavens. "My entire body is screaming in agony," I spoke at last, my anger subsided. I continued, "I just need a few moments to relax." I glanced back toward my impish companion to gauge her reaction to my claim, only to find her gone away. I paid no heed to the woman's stubbornness. _She needs me in good shape anyway, so she can't argue. There's no point in pushing me any further_. I returned my sight to the passing clouds once more. A dark figure suddenly crossed my vision. Against the sun's rays, Midna was but a silhouette. Not surprising. "Ok," she said, then floated upside down to meet my gaze. I prayed that her headpiece was well secured for fear of a skull fracture being added to my list of current ailments.

"Ok what?" I asked for clarification.

"Ok," said she once more and smiled. "I guess you _do _deserve a rest after besting a few piglets." She chuckled as she floated further away. I rolled my eyes in response to her humour and answered with my own, "I guess I am that great then, eh? I true hero that can slay the hardiest of pork!" Midna crossed her arms in what I assumed was a playful manner, then returned my smile. That beautiful sunset that was her eye softened along with her gaze. "Maybe, Justin. You just may be." A quick pulse flooded my chest and sent a pleasant shiver up my spine and back down again.

Without thinking, "Why don't you relax with me?"

I blinked with incredulity at the ludicrous suggestion that I myself had just made before my wide-eyed companion, my friend through mutual gain. My utilitarian. Any motion that Midna had previously made was halted instantly. She simply remained aloft, but her expression was a as blank as a rock's face.

Another impulse; I reached up and took a tiny silvery blue crossed hand into my heavy glove. I encountered no resistance from my lofty imp as I pulled her gently down until she remained but a few inches from my chest. Midna's expression softened further and her visible eye locked with mine. I felt my heart's pace begin quicken and overlap itself in an attempt to wear itself down. Midna's smile bore the single fang among her among the perfect straight enamel that lined her mouth. This smirk mirrored the same kindness that I felt from her eye: a warmth that added strength to the legs of my heart in marathon.

"Why not?" she shrugged at last, which took my by surprise. I was not expecting an answer at all, let alone a positive one. She spoke once more, "I mean, I have been working hard after all, you know. It's not easy being in charge." She blinked once in what I entertained was a wink that was all but masked by her helm. The suggestive nature of Midna's comment was heightened by her cross-legged perch onto my rising ribcage. I felt no pressure other than the raging adrenaline that flooded my cardiovascular system. Amazingly, her hand still grasped mine. To my further astonishment, Midna slowly began to tug and pull away at my glove. At last, the gauntlet was free and the heavy leather cast aside. A dark Twilight palm fit so tenderly into my calloused farmer's hands. The wind kissed at the warmth that my companion's shadowy nature provided.

I gently loosened my hand from her tight little grip and reached up with both, each placed firmly onto the Fused helm. Midna's realization betrayed a slight yelp as both of her glowing hands foxed themselves to halt my action. _Was she embarrassed at what lay beneath the stone fragment?_ My curiosity fed, I sighed and calmly spoke her name, "Midna." She shook her head nervously. "Midna," said I. There was no harshness to my utterance of her name the second time, only determination. For some reason, I wished to see her for what she was. As if read, Midna bit her lip and spoke, "You will not see any favour in me, Justin. This flesh is but a disguise for a true horror. The disgusting imp you see before you is but a fraction of my distasteful self." I said nothing. In reply, I doubled my effort to lift the ornament. Midna's eye closed in apparent defeat and her wrists relaxed from mine.

As I lifted the Shadows, I saw her eyes tighten further, as if pain engulfed her. When the ancient vessel was exorcised, I gazed with inquisition at the revelation. That hair, so fire-like in appearance, swept back from a dark forehead and rose in sharp jags: like a crown of flames. The tame fury that was Midna's drawn hairline formed a pulsating headdress of impish royalty. I smiled with affection as my unsettled companion opened both eyes, slowly but surely, then fully. The bright golden sunsets that focused on me only broadened her standing as the monarch of the Twilight imps. I chuckled at the idea to which she replied, "Happy now? Exposing me?" There was an uncertainty melange with sarcasm. I said nothing but continued to stare as I placed the Shadows down beside my gear, for it too shall have to wait its turn. The Twili which had captured my fascination connoted her words with her actions. Nebulous eyes competed with the teeth which bit her lip in a subconscious effort to express this inexplicable act. Somehow, my un-gloved hand found rest on her as I lay back. I smiled further as those eyes, so unfocused, drifted and her head began to caress my open palm. With my gloved hand, I ran my fingers over that crown of fire, to feel its vivid warmth and eternal comfort. I then traced my fingers around that long pointed Twili ear that protruded from the crown's flames. They too felt soft to the touch as my fingers found their way to the sharp tips and back down again. I felt a shiver run up her spine while doing so. Returning to that mane of fire, I ran my fingers through until I felt the stone coupling that contained that lethal entity. One twist of my will and another of my wrist and the bracelet was removed.

Midna's gentle expression did not wane in the slightest as the firestorm of red hair descended upon us. It was as a veil that swept to one side before ultimately coming to rest on the grassy floor of Eldin. Much like her expressive eyes, her hair flowed and resonated like the light of spirits.

Midna yawned, not with boredom, but with genuine fatigue. She uncrossed her legs and curled up on her side along the length of my chest. The curved of her small body rose and fell with my breathing and she felt as light as a lamb. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on my chest and rested her head upon them. Her ears lowered and flicked inadvertently against my chin. In no time, the little imp's breathing began to slow and become rhythmic sympathetic to my own. I ran my fingers through that fire one last time and admired the flow. I then placed that gentle hand upon her narrow waist to prevent her from rolling off while I used my other to support my neck as I myself became to drift away. The warmth of our cores rose against the calm winds that swept this province and all, for that moment, seemed well.

From my vantage point, I simply traded glances between my resting beauty to the passing beauty of the clouded skies. Fading sight allowed me one last glance at my peacefully adrift companion, so I stared until I could stare no more.

And I just continued to stare.


End file.
